


Serenade

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Friends to Lovers, M/M, drunk!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very drunk Dean serenades his best friend Cas, loudly and very obnoxiously declaring his love at two in the morning in front of Cas’ house. He wakes up the entire neighborhood, but aside from annoyed, Castiel is also kind of pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenade

At first, Castiel couldn’t tell what it was that had mercilessly pulled him out of his slumber. He blinked a couple of times, willing his eyes to adjust to the darkness of his bedroom. That’s when he heard it. The unmistakable sound of  _singing_. Someone was singing outside, and rather  _loudly_.

Castiel slipped out of bed and cautiously turned on the lights. He tiptoed to the room’s only window, hesitantly opening the curtains to check where the offending noise was coming from. The very off-key tones of some 80’s song could easily be heard now.

_‘Nothing’s gonna change my love for you_ __  
You ought to know by now how much I love you  
One thing you can be sure of  
I’ll never ask for more than your loooooooooove…’

All of the air got spontaneously squished out of Castiel’s  lungs upon discovering what was going on. Standing in the middle of Castiel’s neatly mowed front lawn, was his best friend Dean Winchester, singing his heart out.

“Oh god…” Castiel muttered as he watched the scene unfold.

There was no need for him to investigate the situation any further, because there was no doubt that Dean was  _hammered_. Castiel unlocked the window, feeling a tad annoyed, but also weirdly amused.

“Cas! You’re awake!” Dean excitedly yelled up at him as soon as the window was opened. “I was gonna throw stones at your window, but it seems I no longer have to!”

“Yes, I am awake, Dean. And if you keep this up, the same will go for the rest of the street.” Castiel scolded his friend. “It’s three in the morning, what are you even doing here?”

Dean’s eye roll could be seen even from where Castiel was hanging out of the open window. “Singing to you of course! For a smart person you sure ask stupid questions, Cas. So please just shut your pretty pie hole and let me finish this…”

Castiel held up his hands to object when he realized what Dean meant;  _more singing_. But it was no use, because Dean refused to be stopped.

_‘Nothing’s gonna change my love for you_ __  
You ought to know by now how much I looooove you  
The world may change my whole life through  
But nothing’s gonna change my love for youuuuuuuuu…’

“Hey,  _Romeo_! Would you keep it down! People are trying to  _sleep_  here!” The angry voice of Castiel’s neighbor Mrs. Moseley came from the house to his left.

Castiel stretched his neck, finding that she too was hanging out of her window, glowering at a very intoxicated Dean who was still singing as if he hadn’t been interrupted at all.

“I’m truly sorry about this, Mrs. Moseley. I will come downstairs and make sure he stays quiet.” Castiel apologized, grimacing as Dean tried to hit a particularly high note and failed.

“You better would!” She called back. “Or I will call the police and have him  _removed_!” She warned before slamming her window shut.

Castiel fondly shook his head as he stared down at his friend who was still serenading him, then swiftly closed his window as well. His brain was a chaotic storm of thoughts as he rushed down the stairs. He wasn’t sure how to feel about  _any_  of this. Sure, Dean had been a close friend for many years, and Castiel would be lying if he said that he had never fantasized about Dean being  _more_  than ‘just his friend’. But Dean had never given out any signs that he shared those feelings, and therefore Castiel had never brought it up.

Yet here Dean was, singing sappy love songs to him at ass o’clock in the morning. Castiel was reminded of that popular saying ‘ _drunk people always speak the truth’_  and he couldn’t help but feel a tiny spark of hope.

He barely got a chance to set one foot out of the door, when the front door of his other neighbor slammed open too. The neighbor living on Castiel’s right was a grumpy man named Rufus Turner, who could, quite frankly, be scary at times.

“Novak!” He barked at Castiel. “Get your  _boyfriend_  to shut up, or I will shut him up  _myself_!”

Coming from Rufus, that could be considered a serious threat, and Castiel nodded obediently. “Yes, sir. I will get him inside. And he’s not- He’s not my  _boyfriend_.”

Rufus’ glare was skeptical, but Castiel had no time to dwell on it, because all of the sudden, Dean was clinging to Castiel’s arm. Castiel had been too preoccupied with Rufus to even notice that Dean had stopped singing and had removed himself from Castiel’s lawn, and so Dean’s sudden closeness caught him off guard.

“Hey,  _baby_.” Dean seductively breathed right beside Castiel’s ear. “I was wondering where you’d gone. You didn’t even hear the end of my song…”

_Baby…_  Castiel’s jaw went slack, and he could feel his face turn beet red.

“Not your boyfriend, my ass. I moved to this neighborhood for some peace and quiet for god’s sake…” Rufus grumbled disapprovingly before turning around and disappearing into his own house without another word.

Dean was too drunk to sense any awkwardness, and he dopily smiled at Castiel, batting his eyelashes.

“Come on, Dean. Let’s get you inside before your inappropriate behavior gets me kicked out of my own neighborhood.” Castiel chided as he ushered Dean inside.

He guided Dean to the couch, where Dean willingly sat down, then patted the empty space beside him, looking up at Castiel with pleading green eyes and an elusive smile.

As always when it came to Dean Winchester, Castiel was unable to say ‘no’, and he sat down with a reluctant huff.

“Do you want to tell me what that was all about?” Castiel inquired, trying to act like he was not affected by his drunk friend’s blatant flirting.

Dean shrugged nonchalantly, then scooted closer to Castiel. Their legs were pressed together, but Castiel didn’t have the mental strength to move away.

“I was out at the bar… Me and a couple of colleagues… We had fun, had some drinks…” Dean’s voice became a bit slurry, and Castiel had to concentrate to catch all the words. “Then on the way back home I figured I’d make a detour… I wanted to see you because I… I was _missing_ you, Cas. And I… I was dying to  _kiss you_ … Sounds pretty crazy, huh?”

Castiel patiently listened to his friend’s confession, his heart beating faster and faster with each new word that fell from Dean’s inviting, plump lips. When Dean fell silent, Castiel didn’t know what to say.

“I still want to, ya know… Kiss you, I mean.” Dean mumbled, placing a hand on Castiel’s knee, the warmth soaking through Castiel’s thin pajama pants.

Never in his life had Castiel felt this conflicted about anything. Sure enough, he had dreamed about kissing Dean, but the little voice in the back of his mind was quick to point out that this was not the time. Dean hardly knew what he was doing, and Castiel didn’t want to take advantage of that.

He mustered all of his willpower, and put his hand over Dean’s where it was lazily stroking Castiel’s knee. He intertwined their fingers and gently removed Dean’s hand from his leg.

“Not  _now_ , Dean. We’re not going to do something that you will undoubtedly regret in the morning.”

“Bullshit.” Dean scoffed, his eyes turning darker. “You don’t know how I… How I  _feel_! I mean it, Cas… And I will  _still_  mean it tomorrow.”

“Maybe, maybe not…” Castiel replied, trying to ignore the ache in his heart at all of the words that he had wanted to hear from Dean for so long. “Which is why I will make you  _a deal_. If you still want that kiss in the morning, you can  _ask me_ , and you may collect your kiss. No questions asked.”

Dean frowned at him, holding Castiel’s hand tighter. “That’s… not fair, Cas. You know that I won’t remember anyway in the morning, ‘s why you’re offering.”

Dean’s stubbornness could be a pain in the ass at times, but luckily, Castiel was very creative when it came to solutions.

“Wait here.” He told Dean as he freed his hand from Dean’s grip and got up from the couch to fetch a pen and a piece of paper.

Curious green eyes were watching his every step, but Dean smiled happily when Castiel joined him on the couch again. Castiel spread the small strip of paper out on his leg and started writing.

Once he was done, he handed it to Dean, and Dean beamed as he read the words out loud.

“You  _promise_?” Dean asked, eyes twinkling.

Castiel nodded. “I promise. There’s one rule I want you to keep in mind though, it only counts when you’re  _sober_.”

Dean didn’t let that discourage him, if his fist pump was anything to go by. “Awesome!”

Castiel’s little distraction was enough to convince Dean to finally go to sleep on Castiel’s couch, and after draping a blanket over his sleeping friend, Castiel at last dared to go back to bed.

But everything was  _too quiet_  all of the sudden, and Castiel’s thoughts kept him up for a long time. He was too scared to go to sleep because he was already dreading the morning. Dean was probably going to be very embarrassed, and he would quite possibly run for the hills.

The sun was already beginning to rise by the time Castiel slipped into a restless sleep.

~

Castiel woke up to the smell of  _food_  and  _coffee_. When living alone, that was a rare thing; there was never any coffee or breakfast unless you made it  _yourself_. Despite being only half awake, Castiel got out of bed and followed the mouthwatering scent.

When he entered the kitchen, he saw that a mug of freshly brewed coffee and a plate with a rather luxurious breakfast were waiting for him on the counter. Last night’s events came back to Castiel all at once, and his stomach twisted into a million knots.  _Dean_.

Dean had never been good with words, and Castiel knew exactly what this was.  _An apology_. And even though Castiel appreciated the gesture, it felt like someone had crushed his heart. Not to mention, things were certainly going to be awkward the next time they met. Losing their special friendship over this was the last thing Castiel had wanted for them.

He sighed wistfully as he picked up the coffee and took a large sip, savoring the taste as he blankly gazed out of the kitchen’s tiny window.

When someone cleared their throat behind Castiel, he was startled, the mug slipping from his hands and falling to the floor where it shattered into several pieces.

“Jeez, Cas. A guy tries to impress you with coffee, and you throw it on the floor!”

Castiel reflexively turned around when he heard Dean’s deep voice that was clearly teasing him. Dean was casually leaning against the doorway, and he  _smirked_  at Castiel. His features were displaying no traces of humiliation or shame, and it confused Castiel even further. Nonetheless, Castiel felt like he had to say something on the dreaded topic.

“Look, Dean… What happened last night, I don’t know what you remember, or  _don’t_ remember, but I don’t want any of that to come between us, and I really hope that we can forget-”

“Yeah, about that.” Dean cut him off, pushing away from the door frame and taking a few large, confident strides in Castiel’s direction. “I stayed here to collect my  _prize_.”

And with that, he determinedly pulled the crumpled piece of paper out of the pocket of his jeans, holding it up right in front of Castiel’s face.

_‘This Golden Ticket belongs to Dean Winchester and can be traded for a kiss from Castiel Novak’_

“Dean- I- Do you mean…” Castiel was at a loss for words, his heart running wild under Dean’s lustful stare.

“So… Are we gonna  _talk_?” Dean asked slowly, taking a last step so that he was pinning Castiel against the counter with his body. “Or are we gonna  _make out_?”

Castiel considered arguing that it was probably best for them to do  _both_ , but with Dean this close to him, Dean’s breath hot against the side of Castiel’s face and Dean’s hands possessively resting on Castiel’s hips as he waited for an answer… Castiel chose the latter. Without thinking, he went in for his long awaited kiss, not regretting his decision in the slightest when their lips messily collided.

There was always time to talk about it  _later_. 

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, follow destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
